


in color

by parkrstark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Christmas Presents, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkrstark/pseuds/parkrstark
Summary: Peter has something important to give Tony, but he keeps getting interrupted.





	in color

**Author's Note:**

> Merry (late) Christmas! Here is some fluff with slight angst because I can't help it....I'll have some more Peter and Tony Christmas fics up in the next few days. Just little ficlets to finish filling out some prompts. 
> 
> "How about Peter keeps trying to give Tony his gift but stuff keeps coming up (i.e. they get called on a mission, someone interrupts, etc.)??" (tumblr prompt)

Christmas was a hectic time for Tony Stark. And not in the fun way with presents and cookies. Nope. The way where he had to dodge Christmas parties and charity events and other things that sucked the life out of the upcoming days to Christmas.

 

Not only was he expected to attend fancy galas, but he was expected to host at least one of his own. Something about needing all the good publicity he could get. Whatever.

 

So that explained why he was sitting at his table with Pepper as she read off a list of invites she had down. He was supposed to be thinking of anyone else she forgot. She lost him after the eighth name so he had spent the past 15 minutes staring at the clock behind her on the wall.

 

The ringing of his cell phone shook him from his daze. Pepper stopped reading to glare at him. “Tony, no more having Rhodey call you to get you out of this. It needs to be done by next week.”

 

“I didn't get him to call me,” Tony said.

 

“Not this time,” she sighed.

 

Tony picked up his phone and saw Peter’s face on the screen. He showed that to Pepper. “It’s the kid. Can I pick it up, your majesty?”

 

Pepper waved her hand. “Hurry up.”

 

Tony answered the phone with a grin. “What can I do for you tonight, Webs? If you're stuck to the ceiling again I am not getting you down.”

 

Peter’s reply was hesitant. “U-uh, no, I'm not stuck, again.” He laughed nervously and Tony frowned. The kid had known him long enough now to not get so nervous when talking to him. He hadn't heard a stutter from the kid caused by him in weeks. “I was wondering if I could actually, maybe, um, drop by today. If that's okay, of course. I don't want to just _invite_ myself over--.”

 

“Woah, buddy, slow your roll. You know this because I've told you before, but you can drop by whenever you want. I don't care if it's because you need to work on the suit, you need a place to crash, or if you just want to use my heated toilet. Mi casa es su casa.”

 

 _“Tony,”_ Pepper hissed from her seat with a warning in her eyes. She thought he was going to use Peter as an excuse to procrastinate. Okay, so yeah, maybe he would totally sneak away with the kid when he got here, but he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of knowing she was right.

 

Tony sighed, hating what he was about to tell Peter. “But, kid, today isn't such a great time. I've got a lot of work to get done and you're one of my best distractions so The Boss is forbidding you from entering the tower.”

 

“Oh, yeah, I get it Mr. Stark,” Peter said, but Tony could easily hear his disappointment. “Next time.”

 

“Peter,” Tony said quickly. “If it's something important, something that can't wait, you know I'm not too busy. Never. Especially if you're bleeding out somewhere or looking for help to hide yet another wound from your aunt.”

 

“I’m fine. Not hurt.”

 

“Peter, then why did you call?” Sometimes it was like pulling teeth with this kid.

 

“Mr. Stark, it was stupid nevermind. I can call you about it later when you’re not busy,” he said and before Tony could argue it further, Peter said, “Goodbye,” before hanging up.

 

“Peter!” Tony said to the beeping dial tone. He sighed in slight frustration and was about to redial the phone when Pepper cleared her throat.

 

“Tony, he’s fine. No more putting this off. Once you finish this,  you can call him back.” She tapped her pen against her pad of paper. Tony knew she wasn’t intentionally keeping Tony from talking to Peter, but he knew she definitely didn’t understand the weird bond that had grown between the two after long sleepless nights working in the lab that turned to long sleepless nights on the couch with movie after movie.

 

So, Tony pocketed his phone and by the time he finished finalizing the list with Pepper, Tony had forgotten to call Peter back. He didn't remember until later that night when Pepper asked him what Peter wanted.

 

“I'll have to call him tomorrow,” Tony answered.  But tomorrow was just as busy and Tony never had the chance to.

 

“Tony.”

 

“Pepper.”

 

She sighed. Fine. But you better call him. That boy adores him, God only knows why.” She smirked.

 

Tony narrowed his eyes. “Oh, really? This is coming from my _fiancé_?”

 

“Yes. Our son has a giant Odepius complex and is very impressionable so _be nice_.”

 

“I'll show you nice,” Tony whispered as he stood up to move closer to her. He kissed her soundly as he cupped her cheek softly.

 

“You know,” she said as she pulled away, “I heard Santa’s taking a day off today...so if you wanna be naughty he won't even know. In fact, he encourages.”

 

Tony grinned. “Hmm, really, Mrs. Stark? I wouldn't want to let Santa down.”

 

“No,” Pepper agreed. “You wouldn't.”

* * *

The worst part about being a superhero was that there was never a guaranteed a given vacation during Christmas. Just like the police and the military, the other heroes, he was more often than not working before, after, and during Christmas. Evil never rested.

 

Most times it caught him at the worst times. Like the week Peter was finally spending the entire weekend in the compound for his weekly training.

 

After their sparring, Peter asked Tony if he could talk to him (after showering of course because they both smelled like a gym mat).

 

Tony assumed it was something about Spider-Man or maybe Peter was going to try and convince Tony again to let him borrow one of his cars. _(“Not happening, kiddo.”)_

 

Before Tony was even finished drying off, Peter was knocking at his door. Tony pulled a t-shirt over his head and towel dried his hair as he walked over to the door.

 

He threw open the door with a raised eyebrow. “May I help you?” He looked at the kid standing there with his hands behind his back and a nervous smile. His hair is still soaking wet and the shirt he is wearing has some wet patches like he threw it on before he even dried himself off.

 

“Uh, yeah, I was actually wondering if I could--.”

 

Peter is interrupted by the blaring of the alarm. The red lights blinked furiously above them. Tony went from amused mentor to ready to fight Avenger in a second flat.

 

“FRIDAY, what's the situation?” His attention was off the awkward teen in front of him.

 

“It seems there is a hoard of Doom Bots invading Central Park currently,” she replied.

 

Tony rolled his eyes as he walked into his room to get his suit on. “Doom Bots _again_? When will this idiot learn?”

 

FRIDAY didn't answer and by the time he was finished dressing, he turned back to the door and Peter was gone. He found him later when Spider-Man joined him and Vision.

 

After the fight, Peter didn't bring up the dropped conversation from earlier and once again Tony forgot. He blamed it on the adrenaline crash. If it was super important  Peter wouldn't have let it go. Right?

* * *

This seemed to go on for days. Peter would corner Tony with his nervous smile and flushed cheeks. But before he could get over his stuttering (seriously, when did that kid start that up again?), something or someone whisked Tony away.

 

Whether it was an important business call or a meeting or he had some holiday thing to take care of. It was one of the busiest times of the year for him and he just couldn't find more than 10 minutes at a time to sit down with the kid, just the two of them.

 

So when Christmas Eve was finally there, Tony held his annual Christmas party. The compound was filled with people he barely knew but were important and influential to Stark Industries.

 

Tony spent most of the night with Rhodey and Pepper. He had tried to find Peter and at least wish him a merry Christmas, but the kid seemed to be avoiding him. He caught sight of him a few times hiding in a corner of the room with hunched shoulders and having a hushed conversation with Happy, but by the time he made it over, Peter was gone. Sometimes Happy too.

 

Tony was starting to think something was wrong. But he was dragged off from socialite to businessman before he could make it to the kid.

 

It wasn't until the end of the night when most people were gone when Tony finally caught Peter by the arm. He tried not to let his worry show as he smiled down at him. “Merry Christmas, Underoos. I've been looking for you all night.”

 

“Merry Christmas to you too, Mr. Stark,” Peter said, sounding calm and more like himself than he had in days.

 

“No, I get it, you like Happy better. He's the _cool_ one.”

 

Peter actually _smiled_ at that. “I just didn't want to bother you. You have important people here; you don't need a kid trailing you like a shadow.”

 

With a huff, Tony replied, “Kid, you're the one I need to have a good time. Those other old farts have sticks so far up their asses, I'm surprised it doesn't come out their mouths.” Peter laughed and Tony felt his upper lip quirk upwards. “I mean, one of them didn't even laugh when I gave Rhodey a cookie is already licked.”

 

“The nerve of some people,” Peter said with another laugh.

 

Tony nodded along. “I know right?” When Peter’s laughter slowly died down, Tony said, “So now that we're finally alone and I doubt we can be interrupted again, do you wanna talk to me about what you've been bringing up for the past two weeks.

 

Immediately, Peter’s smile turned into a nervous grimace. Tony thought he was going to chicken out, but he swallowed thickly and nodded his head. “Yeah, sure, can we just go to my room? There's something there that I need before I can do this.”

 

Tony furrowed his eyebrows because what did that even did that mean. But he didn't question it too much because honestly, this kid had said weirder things. “Okay, lead the way.”

 

But before they left the common room, Rhodey was caring his name. “Tones!” Tony stopped walking to turn around and face his best friend. Rhodey was slowly making his way over with only a slight limp. The braces on his legs were working wonders. Soon, hopefully, he'd be getting around like that without any help.

 

Rhodey stopped in front of them. He turned to Peter and smiled. “Merry Christmas, Peter.”

 

Peter smiled back. “Merry Christmas to you too, Colonel Rhodes.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Rhodey must have decided the argument wasn't worth it this time because he didn't insist on Peter to stop being so damn formal. He turned back to Tony and held out a small gift. “Here, Tones.”

 

“Rhodey,” Tony said with a warning in his voice. “You know I don't need anything.”

 

“Just take the damn present, Tony.” Rhodey shoved it to his chest.

 

Tony took it and unwrapped it with a smile. When he saw what was inside, he let out of a loud laugh. He pulled the t-shirt from the box and held it out. “My AC/DC shirt.” It was his favorite from years back that he bought at his first concert with Rhodey. “I've been looking for this for years.”

 

“My mom had it,” Rhodes cackled. “You must have left it there one visit and she packed it away some of my old stuff.”

 

Tony smiled fondly down at the shirt the hat held so many memories. “I thought it was gone. Maybe my dad used it as a bar towel one night.”

 

“Just because you have it back doesn't mean you can wear it every day.”

 

“But I have so many years to catch up on,” Tony argued.

 

“It doesn't work that way.” Rhodey raised his eyebrows as he warned, “If I catch you wearing it more than two or three times a month, it will disappear again. And this time, you won't find it.”

 

Tony held the shirt closer to his chest. “I know where you sleep, buddy. Touch my shirt and you'll regret it.”

 

Rhodey mocked fright. “I’m so scared. You're going room knock on my door and run away.”

 

“Don't act like you weren't there by my side every time I ding dong ditched. Remember the motion light and the baseball bat?” Tony grinned, feeling that dreadful nostalgia fill his heart as it yearned to turn back time.

 

He was so caught up in the memory that he forgot what he was doing before Rhodey stopped him. Until Rhodey said, “Stop giving the kid ideas. He needs a responsible role model.”

 

“He's mature enough to know not to do the stupid shit we did.”

 

“Like jumping off the roof?”

 

“ _Exactly.”_

 

Rhodey let out a long laugh. “Well, I'll let you two get back to what you were doing,” he said when he quieted down.

 

Peter took a quick step back. “No, it's fine. Nevermind. You two can talk. I have to head home anyway.” Peter rubbed the back of his neck. “If I don't get home by midnight, May will put out the cookies without me.”

 

Tony shook his head. Wasn't this kid a little old to still believe in Santa? Maybe he was still trying to humor May, but she had to know. Or maybe it was just tradition.

 

If there was one thing Tony had learned about the Parkers, they were family oriented. Even though there were only two of them left, they cherished every and anything connected to family. And maybe this Christmas tradition was one of them.

 

So he let him go. “Yeah, sure, kiddo, Happy will give you a ride. Tell your aunt I said Merry Christmas.” He eyed Peter carefully, knowing something was wrong.

 

“Thanks. Mr. Stark, you too.” He gave Tony a small and kind of sad smile before walking towards the door where Happy was standing. Tony watched as Happy shook his head and gestured towards Tony. Peter shook his head right back and started walking down the hall towards his bedroom. Happy turned to face Tony quickly before chasing after the kid. And Tony swore in the deconstruction happy was looking at him, he was glaring.

 

“What's wrong with Peter?” Rhodes asked. So even he had noticed something was off about the kid.

 

Tony sighed. “I don't know. He keeps coming up to me to talk about something, but we keep getting interrupted.”

 

Rhodey’s eyes widened. “Oh. Did I do it to you guys again?”

 

“No,” Tony said quickly, but then said, “Well, yes, but you didn't mean to.”

 

“Maybe you should go talk to him,” Rhodey’s suggested, looking to where Peter disappeared. “If he keeps bringing it up, it's probably important.”

 

Tony nodded. “Yeah. I'll head in there now. I hope it's nothing too serious. I don't do well with feelings.”

 

“I hope it's nothing too serious so the kid hasn't been sitting on it alone for the past few weeks,” Rhodey countered.

 

“If it was bad he would tell me,” Tony said.

 

“Would he really?” Rhodey asked.

 

Rony blinked and looked to the hallway and then back to Rhodey. “I’ll be right back,” He said after a moment of silence.

 

Rhodey rolled his eyes with a smile. “Go. Good luck.”

 

Just as Tony was hurrying to the kid’s room, he ran into Happy. Before he could say anything, Tony said, “I know. I'm an idiot. I'm going.”

 

Happy wasn't letting him off the hook. “Finally. This kid has been trying to talk to you for weeks. Get in there.” He jerked his head towards the bedroom and walked away, patting his shoulder as he passed him.

 

Tony mumbled to himself as he walked, stopping just before Peter’s closed door. He hesitated before knocking once. Peter’s muffled voice said, “I'll be right out, Happy.”

 

Tony heard the slight hitch in his voice like he had spent the time from leaving Tony to now trying to control his tears. Tony knocked again.

 

“Happy,--!”

 

“It's me, Pete. Tony.” Tony held his breath, waiting for a response.

 

“Oh, uh, Mr. Stark! I'll be out soon.” Tony pressed his ear against the door listening for a sniffle. He heard nothing. Tony twisted the doorknob and stepped inside.

 

“Peter, you don’t have to leave so soon.” He checked his watch. “It’s barely 9:30. Happy can give you a ride back to Queens in my Ferrari or if that’s not fast enough, I’m sure Iron Man wouldn’t mind making a delivery.

 

Peter turned away from his bed quickly and threw his coat on the mattress quickly like he was trying to hide something. Tony eyed it suspiciously and Peter took a step in front of it. “I don’t want to bother you, Mr. Stark. Happy is already waiting and traffic is bad on Christmas Eve.”

 

Tony nodded his head like he understood. Like he would actually let the kid be late because of something as dumb as traffic. Like Tony Stark couldn’t handle _that_. “Well before you rush out of here can I give you your Christmas present?”

 

Peter’s brown eyes widened. “What?”

 

Tony frowned and repeated slowly, “Your Christmas present?” He paused before saying, “I’m sorry, do I have the dates confused? Why are you so surprised by a present? Does Santa not visit you on Christmas Eve?” He knew May was having money issues, but surely, it was bad enough for Peter to wake up on December 25th without a single present under the tree.

 

“No, he comes--I mean, yeah I get presents, but that’s not…” Peter trailed off unsure of what else to say.

 

“So, here’s another one.” Tony pursed his lips. “Sorry, it’s not wrapped. I didn’t expect to be given it now. I thought you’d be last ones at the party, so…” He looked up at the ceiling. “FRIDAY, give Underoos full access to my lab in the tower.”

 

Peter’s eyes grew impossibly wider. Mr. Stark?”

 

“I converted half of it to be yours. You know, up here, there are enough rooms for everyone to have three, but in the tower, not so much. I figured you needed a spot to work on your suit and webs too. Coming up here is too much work just to mess around, so half of my lab is now yours. Remodeled with the latest technology and equipment.

 

“Mr. Stark, I _can’t_ accept that! That’s...that’s your space. You really don’t need me--.”

 

“Whenever you want, you can join me. If you need a place to hide or crash or hang, it’s always open. Even when I’m not there.” Tony shrugged his shoulders. “I wish I could show you in person because I know it doesn’t sound like much, but I want you to know I didn’t forget about you or something.” Tony suddenly felt anxious waiting for Peter’s reaction.

 

He wasn’t moving. He was staring at Tony with his wide eyes. Then suddenly a tear fell down Peter’s cheek and Peter immediately wiped it away angrily. “It’s not fair.”

 

Tony furrowed his eyebrows. Peter wasn’t complaining about his present; he wasn’t that kind of kid. He’d be the kid to thank Tony profusely if all he gave him was a stale cookie. “Uh, I’m sorry, I don’t--.”

 

“Mr. Stark, your present is too much! Seriously, I mean I don’t even have something for you that I--.”

 

Tony raised his hands. “Stop it, kiddo, this isn’t about me. It’s about you and giving you something that you _definitely_ deserve. I don’t need anything. Your company by my side in the ab will be enough and maybe you can keep an eye out for me and make sure I come up to eat when I get involved in a project.”

 

Peter didn’t laugh. He shifted on his feet, looking anxious. “You deserve so much, Mr. Stark.”

 

Tony wasn’t sure what to say to that. His voice was soft but so sincere. “Peter…”

 

“And I’ve tried so hard to think of something to get you and when I _finally_ did, I couldn’t find the right time to give it to you. But it’s dumb so I think I’ll give you a great present of getting out of your hair instead.”

 

“Woah, kiddo, slow down. What do you mean?” Tony frowned. “Anything from you I’d love.”

 

Peter shook his head. “No. My present isn’t great. I mean, I don’t know you like Colonel Rhodes and get you a present like your ACDC shirt and I don’t have a lot of money to get you something like a lab full of the coolest computers and machines and--.”

 

Tony put two steadying hands on his shoulders. “Peter, I don’t need anything like that. “I’m touched and a little surprised you even _thought_ of me, really.”

 

Peter finally looked up at Tony through his eyelashes. “Surprised, Mr. Stark? Really? I don’t have much family left...you mean the world to me. I wish I could pay you back for everything you’ve done for me. I can’t even get you a good gift.”

 

“Peter, you’re the best damn thing that’s happened to me in a long time. You’ve paid me back triple fold just by being you and hanging out with me.” He smiled at him softly. “Seriously, kid, Happy, Rhodey, and Pepper are great but nobody else is like Peter Parker.”

 

Peter smiled back.

 

“So how about you tell me what you got and _I’ll_ decide if it’s a good gift or not.” Tony smirked.

 

Peter rolled his eyes. “That’s not fair. You know it’s from me so of course, you’re going to say you love it.”  Tony winked. Peter sighed heavily and turned around to the bed. He picked his coat off a small box wrapped in shiny red paper. He handed it to Tony.

 

Tony took it in his hands, excited to see what Peter had picked for him. He ignored Peter’s warning of, “It’s not anything special so don’t get too excited…” as he unwrapped it. There was a white box and Tony carefully pulled the lid off. He froze when he saw what was inside.

 

“Peter…”

 

Peter went to grab the box, but Tony pulled it close to himself. “I know it’s dumb.”

 

“Shut up,” Tony said immediately. He pulled the frame out of the box like it would break under the slightest touch. “Why the hell did you think I wouldn’t love this?” He couldn’t take his eyes off the picture inside.

 

Peter had taken it on the night he had gotten his new camera. SOmething about needing to break it in and the first picture of every camera was the most important. Tony had been sitting on the couch and Peter was next to him. He remembered feeling Peter press himself up against his side and when he turned to look at the kid, he snapped the picture.

 

Peter was smiling widely, but he looked blurry since he was still in the motion of moving next to Tony and Tony looked a little constipated in the picture. So it wasn’t the best of them and if TMX ever got a hold of it, they would make a field day of _the_ Tony Stark wrapped up in a _Star Wars_ blanket wearing a Spider-Man t-shirt with a teenage kid practically laying on top of him with a gummy smile.

 

It was so domestic. So unlike the old Tony Stark, the Tony Stark the media knew about. The Tony Stark that Tony hated.

 

But it wasn’t the man he was anymore. And he had to Peter to thank for that.

 

“Peter Parker, this is the best gift I’ve ever gotten.” Tony looked up at Peter, who looked hopeful and a little embarrassed. “It’s going on my desk. Right next to the picture from DUMMY’s first birthday.”

 

Peter laughed. “You like it?”

 

Tony grinned. “I love it.” He pulled the kid in close for a tight hug.

 

“Merry Christmas, Mr. Stark,” Peter said into his chest.

 

“Merry Christmas, kiddo.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was good, not sure how I feel about it. Please let me know what you think...reviews make the best Christmas gifts lol!
> 
> (For my other fics, I have abandoned them! I am in the final stages of my Big Bang and then my full attention will go back to my wips. Don't worry.


End file.
